gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Love New York/New York, New York
'' '" I Love New York/New York, New York "' is a mash-up that New Directions will sing in the episode New York . '"I Love New York"' is from Madonna´s tenth studio album Confessions on a the Dancefloor and '"New York, New York"' from ''"On the Town". It includes solos from Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Artie, Brittany and Rachel. Lyrics Finn: I don't like cities But I like New York Santana: The famous places to visit are so many Finn: Other places make me feel like a dork Santana: I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any Artie: Los Angeles is for people who sleep Mercedes: Got to see the whole town Right from Yonkers on down to the Bay Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Santana: Baby you can keep Mercedes: Baby you can keep Rachel and New Directions: Other cities always make me mad Other places always make me sad No other city ever made me glad New York, New York It's the old New York I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York, New York Finn: If you don't like my attitude Then you can get lost Santana with girls: Manhattan women Santana: Are dressed in silk and satin Finn with Artie: Just go to Texas Finn: Isn't that where they golf Santana with girls: There's just one thing that's Santana: Important in Manhattan Artie: New York is not for little wussies who scream (AAA!) Mercedes: Pick up a date Maybe seven Or eight Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Santana and Mercedes: Baby you can keep New Directions: Baby you can keep! Rachel and New Directions: Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Make me mad) Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: Make me sad) No other city ever made me glad New York, New York It's the old New York I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York! Brittany (with the girls): We've sailed the seas And we've been the world over We've been to Mandalay We've seen the Sphinx And seen the Cliffs of Dover And we can safely say Rachel: New York! Rachel and New Directions: Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Ooow!) Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: New York!) No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's the old New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (Mercedes: New York, New York) (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) Mercedes: New York, New York Finn and Santana: New York, New York!! Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|300px|left|Madonna - I Love NY Rehearsal at Lilcon Center - http://vimeo.com/22923323 Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry